End of a journey, Start of a new one
by Yuri18 y Tsuki500
Summary: His friends gave him a little of their lives when he was about to die, two years later his health is too delicate for the city. So Minato moves to the small town of Inaba. What fate lies for him there? What kind of people will he meet? And... will he be able of avoiding his fate of inevitable death? Come and see. DISSCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_Persona 3 fanfic: End of a journey, start of a new one._

Tsuki500: First things first, I know that Minato himself became the seal, so please consider this kinda like a semi-AU, I just didn't want him to die like that.

Tsuki500: Oh! I gotta do the the disclaimers... but I don't want to...

Elizabeth: Do you want me to do the disclaimers for you?

Tsuki500: I would love to!

Elizabeth: First you have to show me a Raphael with the Null Dark skill. That would be of great help to you since it would neutralize it's only weakeness.

Tsuki500: You're very lucky since I already have that Raphael!(I really do, believe me)

Elizabeth: Then I shall do the disclaimers as promised. Tsuki500 does not own Persona 3 nor does she own Persona 4.

Tsuki500: Thank you! Now on with the first chapter, it's REALLY short but that's how I felt it needed to be =)

'**Thoughts'**

Chapter 1: A gift of life.

When Minato fell asleep and it didn't seem like he would ever wake up, the members of S.E.E.S started to fear that something would happen to him, that there were a chance he wasn't just sleeping and so they took him back to the dorm.

They left Minato in his room, he was lying on the bed, the others where there with him:

_Damn it! Why he dosn't wake up?! – Junpei asked, fearing what could happen to his friend.

Right after Junpei said that, they heard a voice, it was one of a woman, the seven friends and Koromaru looked at her as she made her way inside the room:

_Do you really wish to save this young man's life? If so, then why don't you give him some of your own? – she said standing next to Minato's bed and looking at the others.

_Some of our own life? – Aigis asked.

_Who are you? And what do you mean by saying we can save him by giving him some of our life – Mitsuru asked to the mysterious woman.

_My name is Elizabeth, let's just say I'm one of his many friends.

_Then answer us what did you mean when you said that – Akihiko said getting impatient.

_I meant exactly that. In order to seal Nyx he realeased his life essence, doing so means death for a human, yet he managed to survive up until now, that gives you all a chance to save him.

_What do I have to do?

_Yukari-chan...

_Fuuka, if there's a chance we can save him then I won't waste it – Yukari said firmly.

They accepted to listen to Elizabeth, they would do anything in order to save their friend.

_Call your Personas and give him a little of your life essences, I cannot assure you that it will be much but you can at least give him a few more years, goodbye now – with that said she left.

The members of S.E.E.S were the only ones in the dorm once again, they wanted to ask her how she knew all that but she left before they could say anything.

* * *

_Where...?

_He's awake!

_Fuuka...?

_Man... you sacared the hell out of us...

_Junpei... _**'I see... they gave me a little of their lives... I can feel it... Four more years huh...'**_

Minato: I'm going to die in four years?

Tsuki500: Don't worry about it =3 there are no sad endings in my fics, specially when it comes to one of my favorite games ever =3

Minato: Glad to hear it.

Tsuki500: Can't you at least show that you're happy...? Dude, why are you always like that?

Minato: I'm happy, but you know that my face is pretty emontionless, that way no one knows what I'm thinking or feeling.

Tsuki500: Yeah, I know... Well see you in the next chapter, bye! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Inaba.

Tsuki500: Here's the second chapter! Minato would you be kind enough to do the diclaimers? Pretty please =3

Minato: Alright, alright... Tsuki500 doesn't own Persona 3 nor does she own Persona 4. Is that okay?

Tsuki500: Yep, thank you! =3 On with the chapter! Oh! I almost forgot! If my writing seems kinda weird it's cause I'm from Argentina, I learned english some years ago because I wanted to understand Chrono Cross and Final Fantasy VIII, I feel english very natural but I know I'll make some mistakes so please don't get mad at me and let me know through a review, just be nice =3

'**Thoughts'**

"**Minato's diary"**

"**April 15, 2012, Sunday"**

"**It's been two years since graduation day... that day my friends saved my life... I finished high school and I started college, I was planning on becoming a teacher so I was studying at the same college as Hidetoshi... but as the years started to pass, my body was growing weaker... and the air of the city began to make me feel sick... if a car passed near me I couldn't stop coughing... so I came to a rural town called Inaba"**

Minato was on the train to the town of Inaba, it wasn't much longer to get there so he closed his diary and put it back in his bag along with his pen, he stood up and began walking to a sit near the doors, the train was almost empty except for one person, while walking he started coughing:

_Are you alright!? – a young man with gray hair asked worried.

_Yes... I'm fine...

_You should take a seat – he said while helping Minato to sit down.

_Thanks...

_Your welcome, my name's Yu Narukami – he said with a smile.

_I'm Minato Arisato, Are you going to Inaba?

_Yes, And you?

_I'm on my way there too.

_It's a nice town I'm sure you'll like it – Yu said smiling – maybe we'll run into each other, it's not that big of a town.

_Yeah... maybe we'll run into each other – Minato said smiling slighly.

_By the way, Are you feeling better?

_Yes, I'm fine, sometimes it happens.

_Are you sure?

_Yeah, it's nothing, it's just a cold **'I wonder why he's worried about me... it's not like he knows me or anything... and besides there's some kind of aura around him... I only just met him but I feel that I'll be seeing him often... then again I may just be thinking too much...'**

_Well if you say that you're okay... – Minato's face was pretty much emontionless so Yu didn't know if he really was telling the truth – **'Why am I so worried about this guy...? It's not like I know him or anything, but there's something about him... I wonder what it is... I have the feeling that he's been through a lot... and besides I don't think that he's telling the truth, he looks tired... way too tired... but he seems calm... so I guess I shouldn't get so worried, I'll probably see him around town anyways so I should stop thinking so much'**

Before they realize it the train had already stop at the Yasoinaba station:

_Well... I guess this is where we say goodbye, it was nice meeting you Narukami-kun – with that said Minato left the station.

_Goodbye.

While Minato was leaving the station he saw a group of teenagers along with a man and a little girl, he couldn't listen to what they were saying but, for some reason they reminded him a little of his own friends back in Iwatodai:

**_'I wonder how's everyone doing... they were worried about me... I don't want them to feel that way... even if I die I won't have any regrets... but... What will be of them...? My friends gave me this gift of life because they didn't want me to die... I don't want to leave them behind...' **– in that moment he realized that a tear was spilling down his cheek.

* * *

"**April 22, 2012, Sunday"**

"**It's been a week since I came to Inaba, despite of the murders that took place here last year, it seems like a nice town.**

**I've been working at the public library, I had to memorize where the diferent books are, it was pretty easy to do so... then again maybe it's just easy for me so I shouldn't say any comments to the other workers.**

**I haven't seen Narukami-kun yet but I've met a few persons here, first my neighbor Naoto Shirogane and her grandfather, they're nice people, I'm glad Mitsuru-senpai bought me this house... even though at first I didn't want her to do this for me... she insisted, so... in the end I gave up, now I'm happy for it, I also met a guy named Yosuke Hanamura, he works at Junes, that's where I met him, Yosuke's a cool guy, he reminds me a little of Junpei, the other person I met here is Rise Kujikawa at the Marukyu tofu shop, I was pretty surprised when Yosuke told me that she's Risette, that idol that Junpei used to talk to me about, personaly I don't listen to that kinda music so that's why I didn't know who she was, he told me that her new cd is out and that she's going on a tour on december so meanwhile she's staying here in Inaba, truth be told, she's a nice girl. I guess this'll be all for today.**

**I can't seem to remember when I started keeping a diary but it's kinda like a routine now, I write at least once a week... well... I'll stop writing now."**

After an hour without anything to do Minato decided to go take a walk around town, so he left.

It was around half an hour before Minato realized he got lost:

**_'What do I do!? I've no idea where the heck I am!... Ok calm down, calm down... think, think... I should ask someone where I am, yeah I'll do that'**– then he saw someone and asked – Excuse me? Could you please tell me where am I? I kinda got lost...

_Arisato-san?

_Narukami-kun?

_Hi, you said you got lost?

_Yeah... I'm still not used to this town, even though I've been living in many diferent cities, I have a tendancy at getting lost... So could you please tell me where I am? – Minato asked.

_Sure – Yu answered with a smile.

After Yu told Minato where he was, they went to Aiya to get something to eat, neither of them had anything to do so they decided to go together and talk:

**_'I wonder how's he doing right now? He didn't look well when I met him... I don't think he knows many people here yet so I'll talk to him'**

**_'The fact that I run into him is quite a coincidence, well... might as well talk to him, besides Naoto, Yosuke and Rise I don't know anyone here and it would be nice to meet someone new'**

After some time the two of them got to Aiya, they entered and ordered the special, when it was ready they started to eat:

_Every time I come here I think the same thing...

_And that being...? – Yu asked from across the table.

_That I miss Hagakure's ramen... – Minato said looking at his food.

_Hagakure...? I heard that name before... – Yu was trying to remember where he heard that and then realized – it was that ramen shop in Iwatodai!

_You've been to Iwatodai? – Minato asked a little confused but didn't show it.

_Yeah... we went to Iwatodai in our school trip last year...

_Oh yeah? What for? – the bluenette asked curious, but, again, didn't show it.

_We went to visit Gekkoukan high school... – he answered, but for some reason Yu didn't seem too happy about it.

_What kinda school trip is that...? – Minato asked – I wonder why Chihiro didn't say anything to me...?

_Excuse me...? – Yuu asked.

_Oh... sorry... – after a pause he said – I used to be a Gekkuokan student, I transfered there when I was junior about three years ago, I used to be part of the student council and met some people there, Hidetoshi, a dear friend, and Chihiro... my girlfriend... **'For some reason talking to him is easier than talking to other people...'**

_**'He looks somewhat sad... Maybe they broke up...?'** I see.

_** 'But Chihiro... I... I miss her...'** – like always, he didn't show it, but Minato was on the verge of tears – anyways, how old are you, Narukami-kun?

_I'm seventeen, and, am I right if I say that you're around two years older than me? – Yu said, he realized that something was wrong with Minato but didn't say anything.

_Yes, I'm nineteen.

_Are you in college?

_I was... – after a pause he continued – I left my studies and I came here, I was planning on becoming a teacher... but sometimes not everything goes as you planned it... – Minato looked calm when he said that.

_Oh... I see... so... um... – it was clear that he didn't know what to do, Yu had always been good at talking to people, but this time he really didn't know what to say, he didn't want to bother Minato.

_Are you alright? – he asked.

_Oh! Yeah, sorry... I just don't know what to say, I don't want to bother you...

_It's ok, you don't have to worry about that – Minato said smiling.

_Ok.

They talked some more and then went home.

* * *

"**May 15, 2012, Tuesday"**

"**It's been a month since I came to Inaba, I'm friends with Yu now, he introduced me to his friends and cousin around a week after we met, actually I just met them by coincidence, I got lost and I saw them so I went to ask them where I was and to say hi. **

**I met Yu's auncle two weeks ago, it's not something that I like to remember... I got lost... again... man... What's with me and getting lost...? Maybe I should pay more atention to where I go... anyways, the thing is that when I realized I got lost I started looking around, and I don't know how long I stood there, but it seems someone thought I looked suspicios and called the police... when I saw them I knew I shouldn't resist... and so they took me to the police station... that's where I met Dojima-san he asked me why I was there looking at the houses, and I told him the truth, I wasn't looking at the houses, I was trying to figure out where I was... he didn't belive that someone who's been living here for almost a month and comes from a city could get lost in a small town like this one... I really should pay more atention... when they finaly let me go... I didn't know where I was... Dojima-san saw me and asked me what was wrong with me, when I told him... he almost droped his cigarrette... and so Dojima-san had to take me back to my house, I guess he belives me now. That's all for today"**

When he finished writing in his diary he dicided to go to Junes since he was bored, and that was the only place he knew how to go to without getting lost. He went to the electronics department and saw a tv:

**_'That tv's huge! Must have some really good definition'**

Then a man passed by smoking, the woman with him said:

_You shouldn't smoke here...

_What they don't know won't kill them – the man said.

_But... – they kept walking and Minato couldn't hear them anymore.

In that moment Minato started coughing, the smoke from the cigarrette was really bad for him, when Dojima, who obviously realized that Minato was kinda sick, was near him he would always stop smoking because he knew it was harmful for his health, but that man didn't.

He was coughing so hard it hurted, no one was there, Minato didn't realized when or how but he touch the tv, then everything went black.

* * *

_Are you ok?

**_'Who's there?'**

_Are you ok?

_Where... Where am I...? – Minato looked around, the place was beautiful **– 'What is this place...?'**

_I'll ask again, are you ok?

_Yes, I'm fine... – in that moment the bluenette realized that some kind of bear was in front of him – wait, what are you? – he ask with his usual poker face and monotone voice, even though he was confused, surprised and disoriented, Minato didn't show it.

_I'm Teddie – the bear-like thing said – and who are you?

_Minato Arisato, nice to meet you – he smiled slighly – could you please tell me where I am? **'I seem to be asking that a lot lately'** I was at the Junes electronics department and... I think I accidentally fell through a tv... that shouldn't be possible but... – he was sure of what had happen, but something like that shouldn't be possible – **'then again the dark hour was pretty impossible too but it was real'**

_I think I can tell you but you have to promise you won't tell anyone or I'll be bear-y upset hahaha bear-y hahaha.

_I won't tell anyone but please tell where I am **'damnit he just reminded me of Ikutsuki and his lame-ass jokes... I really don't wanna remember that man...'**– remembering Ikutsuki made him a little mad but he still kept his poker face.

_Well I'll tell you, this is what's inside people's hearts – Teddie answered smiling.

_This is what's inside people's hearts...? I'm glad to see that it's such a beautiful place – he started crying in silent, Teddie didn't realized because his hair was covering his face while he was sitting on the ground – **'this is what we fought to protect'**

_You're crying! Are you alright!? – Teddie asked worried when he realized Minato was crying.

_Am I? – he hadn't realized when he started crying – I didn't realized... but don't worry I'm fine.

_Really? – he asked still worried.

_Really. Teddie I need to go back home, my health's acting up, could you please tell me how to get out of here – his gray eyes looking at the bear and a smile on Minato's lips.

_Your health...? – he asked confused.

_Yeah... my health's not that great, I'm kinda weak right now...

_Alright, then I'll take you home!

_Thank you, but...

_Yes?

_Would it be alright if I came back here...? I want to see this place again... – Minato said with a big smile.

_I don't think that would be a problem, besides you look bear-y nice! Just remember, you should only come through this tv, because if you use another one you'll end up somewhere else.

_Thanks, I'll remember that.

* * *

"**June 5, 2012, Tuesday"**

"**It's been three weeks since I discovered the world inside the tv, I've been going there a lot lately, it makes me happy to see that that's what really is inside people's heart, I gave my life to save that.**

**I've been talking a lot with Teddie, he's weird but he's nice, I've been spending my time with either him or Yu and the others, and when I'm not with any of them I'm working.**

**Lately I've been feeling rather tired, so after having dinner I go to sleep that's why I'm not writing that much, I wonder what's wrong with me"**

_Hi.

_Yu? Hi, what are you doing at the library? – he asked smiling slighly.

_We came to ask you if you wanted to come to Okina city with us – Yosuke said smiling.

_Yosuke, hi, sorry I didn't realize you were here too – Minato said closing his diary.

_What's that? – Yosuke asked.

_This? It's... a diary... – Minato asnwered a little embarrased.

_A diary? – Yu said a little confused, it wasn't that usual for a guy to keep a diary, and Minato really didn't seem the type.

_Just out of curiosity, since when do you have a diary?

_Sorry Yosuke I don't... **'wait! I remember now, I started keeping a diary right after my parents died!'**I started keeping a diary when I was six, I just remembered – he said with a small smile on his lips.

_Oh I see, anyways are you coming or not? – the brunnette asked.

_Yeah, why not **'I don't think going to a city just this one time will do me any harm'**

In that moment Minato didn't realize how wrong he was...

Tsuki500: That's all for this chapter, hope you liked it, I'm really putting my all in writing this fic. If I have some reviews I'll keep publishing the next chapters, I even accept anonymous reviews, so seriuosly please leave a review 'cause if no one likes the story I'll just leave it like this. I almost forgot! I'm not very good at writing like Teddie so I'm sorry that the only thing that I made him say was "bear-y" =( I just couldn't think of anything else... Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Tell us!

Tsuki500: Hey! The third chapter's here! Kanji please do the disclaimers.

Kanji: H-hey! Why me!?

Tsuki500: Cause I say so! Now do the disclaimers or I'll shred you to pieces! **'Hahahahaha he's not the only one that looks scary here! I may be small and skinny but my executions are as feared as Mitsuru's mwahahahahaha!'**

Kanji: O-ok, ok! Tsuki500 doesn't own Persona 3 or Persona 4, they belong to Atlus! I-is that okay!?

Tsuki500: Yep, perfect, thank you very much. On with the chapter!

'**thoughts**

"**Minato's diary"**

They were all in the train to Okina station now:

'**There's no turning back now... I'm already in the train, was this the right choice? In any case I'm the only one responsible, if anything goes wrong, it'll be my own fault. I still remember the contract, "I chooseth this fate of mine own free will".'**

_Psst, senpai.

_Naoto? Is something wrong? – Yu asked his underclassman.

_Minato-san looks worried for some reason – the bluenette girl said.

_Yeah, I realized. I wonder what's wrong with him?

_Maybe we should ask him – said Rise that was listening to them.

But before any of them could say anything, Minato was standing right in front of Yu:

_Is something wrong? I noticed that you three were looking at me **'more like staring, but... oh well... at least Naoto was more discret, I barely even noticed she was looking at me as well'** – nor Yu, Rise or even Naoto, the "detective prince" could even imagine what Minato was thinking, since, like always, he had his poker face on.

Yu was the one to speak up:

_We were wondering if something was wrong with you.

_Huh? – he certainly didn't expect that, he was always the one to realize when someone was worried, he was the leader, the best friend, he was always the one to worry about the others, the one to take care of them, but here they were worried about him – I'm fine, you don't have to worry 'bout me – he told them with a kind smile.

_Okay, if you say you're alright...

_'**Sorry Yu, can't tell ya, how would you react if I tell you that I only have two years left... I know it's selfish but, I think it's better not to tell anyone... maybe not better but... at least easier... besides, how would I explain it to you? There's nothing wrong with my body... so a doctor wouldn't be able to explain anything either... sorry.'** – Minato was walking back to his seat while thinking this.

Before he could even realize the train had already stop at the Okina station:

_Well, here we are – Yu said standing up.

_Minato-san, you comin' or not? – Kanji asked.

_Yes, I'm coming – in that moment he was having second thoughts, but it was too late now.

They got out of the station, at first everything was alright, Minato was fine but then... someone passed by smoking and the cars...

**_'Not again...'**– he started coughing – **'...it hurts...'**

_Minato-san!?

_Minato-san, are you alright? – Yu asked him.

He wanted to answer but he just couldn't.

_Minato-san!? Minato-san!? – Yukiko was the one calling his name.

_...I-I'm f-fine... sometimes... it happens...

They didn't understand anything, so in the end they decided to return to Inaba.

* * *

_Minato-san, could you tell us what happend to you while we were in Okina city?

**_'What do you want me to say Naoto? That I'm going to die because I gave my life to create a seal so I could keep death away from this world? No one would belive that...'**

___You have been keeping secrets from us, that's okay, most people have something they do not wish to tell anyone, but if your health is the problem then I believe that we, as your friends, have the right to know.

_Naoto-kun's right, you have to tell us. Right Senpai? – Rise said.

_She's right, Minato-san – Yu said looking at him straight in the eyes.

_Do you really want to know?

_Of course we want, you moron – Chie said – I'm sure everyone here feels that way.

_Just tell us man – Yosuke said looking worried.

_Alright, you guys asked for it... – after what seemed like an eternity Minato finally spoke up – my health's not that great right now... because... I'm going to die in two years.

_WHAT!? – everyone yelled.

_You can't be serious... – Yu said, he sounded worried and like he couldn't believe what Minato said.

_I'm afraid that's true...

_S-since w-when do you know this...? – Rise was barely able to ask.

_I've known this for two years, I found out after senior graduation day in 2010.

_I-is that why you left the city...? – Chie asked.

_Yes.

_W-why the hell you didn't tell us earlier!? We're your friends danmit! – Kanji yelled.

_Please don't make it harder than it already is... – Minato said looking at his feet.

The sun was setting, reflecting in the river since they were at the Samegawa riverbed, but none of them realized the beauty of the place they were in, they were all worried about their new friend, Minato said that he was going to die in two years and he had known it all along yet he did not tell them. The fact that he was dying was just too much to take for all of them...

_I-I don't understand... – Yukiko tried to say something but in the end that was all she managed to say.

_Can you at least tell us why? – Yu asked hiding his worry.

_You guys wouldn't understand, the doctors can't and won't find anything wrong with me – Minato answered still looking at his feet and with his face covered by his hair.

_What do you mean by that? – Yosuke asked.

_I'm sorry guys... I care about you all... you're my friends too... but... this is all I can tell you – with that said he stand up and without looking at them Minato left Samegawa.

He left them there with more questions than answers...

Tsuki500: This is the end of the third chapter, sorry if it seems a little rushed but I needed this to happen now, you'll see the reason later ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Real answers.

Tsuki500: So here it is... I love Persona 3 and I really like Persona 4 but... this fic is kinda hard to write... I don't even know how I'm gonna end it... I just know that it won't be a sad ending =)

By the way, I didn't say this in the last chapter because it was pretty late (6:00 a.m to be exact) and if I was still awake when my mom came back from work she would've been mad... Well, what I wanted to say was thanks for the reviews =)

Anyways... who's gonna do the disclaimers today...? No volunteers...? Then I'll have to pick someone... *evil smile* Yosuke! Get your butt over here!

Yosuke: W-why me?

Tsuki500: Because I say so... sooo pleeeaaaseee do the disclaimers *sweet smile*

Yosuke: I don't want to.

Tsuki500: If you don't, I'll make Chie kick you where it hurts.

Yosuke: Alright, alright... you don't have to be like that... *sigh*

As everyone knows, Tsuki500 doesn't own anything or else she wouldn't be doing fanfiction... she would be doing a Persona 3 anime, a Persona 4 version with a female protagonist or a Persona 5.

'**Thoughts'**

"**Minato's diary"**

"**June 12, 2012, Tuesday"**

"**It's been a week since I told them that I'm going to die, I've been avoiding them since then, it's kinda hard to avoid Naoto since she lives right next door but luckily she has to go to school before I go to work, but... I know that I'll have to face them one day... I just don't know how. What should I tell them? I have no idea...**

**I don't feel like writing anymore... but I have to do something..."**

He stopped writing there, Minato closed his diary and took a look at the living room of his house, it was pretty simple, a small table, a couch, a tv... in other words basic, most of the docorations were blue, it was his favorite color. He often thought that the house was way too big for one person, but what could he expect given the fact that Mitsuru-senpai bought it.

_**'Come to think of it I haven't told them about my health... we talk pretty often by e-mail but this is something that if I were to tell them it should be face to face. I don't think that I'll be telling them anytime soon anyways, so I have time to think about it, the problem here is what I should tell Yu and the others...'**

"_I will burn my dread_

_I once ran away from the god of fear_

_And he chained me to despair"_

**_'My cellphone...'** he picked it up to see who was calling him, the name Yu Narukami was on the cellphone, he rejected the call and turned off the phone – **'I can't talk to him right now... they don't even know about Personas and Shadows...'**

* * *

After a while he decided to go and visit Teddie, maybe talking to him would help.

When he got to the Junes electronics department he made sure there was no one there and so Minato went inside the tv.

* * *

_Oh! Hi Minato** –** Teddie said like always.

_Hey...** –** was Minato's only response.

_You know, you're not the only one visiting me today! – Teddie told him, catching Minato by surprise.

_I'm not? – he asked still confused but without showing it.

_No. Come I'll introduce you to the others! – with that said Teddie dragged him all the way to a group of people which Minato recognized inmediatly.

_Hey Ted, what are you...? Whow! – Yosuke started saying but was cut by surprise when he saw who was with Teddie.

_What's wrong Yosuke? – Chie asked.

_Minato-san!? – Yukiko asked surprised when she saw him.

_What are you all doing here? – Minato asked.

_We could ask **you** the same thing – Yu said firmly.

_You guys already know each other? You should've told me! – Teddie said offended.

_Some time after I got here I fell through that huge tv in Junes, I met Teddie and I come here pretty often 'cause I like this place and I can talk to him – Minato answered like it was nothing – What about you guys?

_Wait does that mean...? – Yosuke started to say.

_That he has a Persona as well!? – Rise finished.

_What do you know about Personas!? – Minato asked, without hiding the fact that he was surprised – Are you Persona-users!?

_I guess you could call us that way... – Kanji said.

_Minato-san, do you have the ability to call a Persona? – Naoto asked him.

_Yes, I once had the ability to summon multiple Personas

_You had...? – Yukiko ask.

_At the begining of last year I realized that I lost that ability, now I can only summon three of them – Minato answered.

_I have that same ability – Yu said.

_Could you guys please tell me about how you learned of your Persona ability? – Minato asked them.

_Only if you tell us what you've been hiding from us – Yu answered.

_Sounds fair – was Minato's answer.

* * *

They were at the Junes food court, Teddie was with them (without the bear outfit), Yu and the others had just finished telling Minato about the case.

_That's some story... – Minato said – If you hadn't solve that case we would've all turned into shadows...

_It's your turn now – Yu said really firm.

_Okay. My story is a little different than yours, just as guys were searching for the thruth, we, the members of SEES ended up fighting what awaits all living beings...

_What awaits all living things...? – Rise asked.

_Are you talking about...!? – Yu, Naoto and Yosuke started to ask when they realized about what Minato was talking about.

_It seems you guys realized – Minato said with somewhat of a smile – We ended up fighting Death.

_No way... – Chie said.

_Man... that's crazy! – Kanji said.

None of them could believe what they just heard. Minato and his friends from Iwatodai fought against Death?

After Minato told them his story (without talking about other people's personal problems, for example he just told the facts of that day when they discovered that the Dark Hour was still around the day after fighting against the 12th shadow) he just waited for their reaction.

_Wow... You may be almost as good as Sensei! – Teddie finally said breaking the silence.

_You had the chance of taking an easy way out, and yet you did not take it – Naoto said smiling.

_Thanks guys – Minato said with a kind smile.

_We're the ones that should thank you – Yu said smiling.

_That's right! If you hadn't seal that Nyx I would've never gotten to know Senpai! – Rise said smiling brightly.

_Though the cost for you was high... – Yukiko said.

_Don't feel bad for me. I found the answer to life's greatest question, I don't have any regrets. What I did was for my friends, so that they could have future in a world without the Dark Hour – Minato said with yet another kind smile.

Yu was really surprised, but then again he had a feeling that Minato had been through a lot since the moment he met him, his new friend was a great person, he sacrificed himself for his friends, something that Yu was willing to do too, but he knew that only a small number of people would be capable of doing it.

_But you should live as best as you can, and don't give up on living, try to make it more than just two years, okay? – Yu said.

_I promise that no matter what happens, no matter what stands in my way, I'll fight with all my strength – Minato answered firmly.

They talked about other things and then left.

_Minato-san – Yu called him before he left.

_Yes?

_I've been thinking about this for some time... that day when I met you in the train, for some reason that I didn't understand I was worried about you and I felt like I met you somewhere before – Yu said.

_Are you hitting on me? – Minato asked slightly amused.

_Of course not! I don't swing that way! – Yu almost yelled, he was usually calm but, of all the things that Minato could say he chose **that**...

_I know what you mean, I was just kidding – Minato said with an almost evil smile, then he was with his usual blank expression again – But I know what you mean... I have this feeling that I met you somewhere before. Maybe in another life...

_Yeah... maybe... – Yu said with a soft smile – By the way about what we were talking about with the others, I promise to help you in any way that I can.

_Thanks.

That day when Minato went to sleep he had a dream and in it he saw a familiar looking man.

_Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear young man.

Tsuki500: Well this was chapter 4, I hope you liked it. Sorry I took so long but... "thanks" to my sister, I had a cold. My head hurted so much that I couldn't even look to the sides... then we didn't have internet conection, we could read fics and leave reviews but only using the cellphone... but now I'm back =) By the way... to one of my reviewers I want to say that I'm writing this way because this is the way of writing that I feel more comfortable with, I use the _ symbol as a replacement for the dialogue line since I don't know how to do it at the start of what the character is saying, my teacher taught me to write like this, I don't know how it is in other countries but here you're supposed to use dialogue lines, in other words... don't get mad at me and DON'T flame me please... I've read a few fics and I never sent flames to anyone... even if I hated the fic I never did it, because I think that would be wrong, it's not nice to tell someone that his/her story is bad when that person is trying his/her best at writing. Anyways thank you so much for the good reviews and to the ones that didn't like my way of writing give me chance but please don't be mean to me, this is my first real fanfic(the other one is just a short oneshot), I chose Persona because I love it, Persona 3 is my favorite game ever. Without anything else to say I bid you all farewell(I tried to sound like Igor, did I make it? =P).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: author's note...

First things first, I'm gonna do something that I never did, I'm gonna answer two reviews that I got:

MKTerra: If I understand that correctly, you said that what I said about dialogue lines sounded made up to you... you know... I really wish I was making this up, but I'm not. My sister's teacher called the "–" that way, I'm writing the way I've been taught and the way I've seen books are written, that's all.

Yami no Majou077: What I said about flames was for someone that left a review for chapter 2, don't worry about it, it wasn't for you =) I had chapter 3 already published so I put that on the fourth chapter. I don't think of your review as a flame =)

Okay... I'm just posting this chapter to let everyone know that I'm not gonna write this fic anymore. I can't seem to find the inspiration to do it, I'll probably write this again someday when I get better at writing, I had planned a lot for this and I don't want it to go to waste. Aigis was going to appear in this chapter but I won't be writing anymore... if anyone wanted to know what was going to happen I'm really sorry... like I said I'll write another version, I'm gonna use the " I'm sure that'll make it a lot easier to read =)

That would be all, once again I'm sorry for letting this unfinished.


End file.
